<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s a steep decline down by lostinbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326314">it’s a steep decline down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks'>lostinbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it’s just another downpour, don’t let it get the best of you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Body pain, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Dinner, Disassociation, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Greg: no you're not but idk how to make you talk, Repression, Spoilers for Episode: s01e06 Cat Fingers, Steven: i'm fine! :D, Worry, he's a K I D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of “Cat Fingers.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Universe &amp; Greg Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it’s just another downpour, don’t let it get the best of you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s a steep decline down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steven staggered out of the car wash, dripping wet and burning in every muscle. He fell to the ground with a wet slap and heaved water. Fur and soap still lingered in his mouth. </p><p> It seemed quiet. The ocean roared and his head still buzzed. But after hours of meowing, the regular noise of his life seemed unnatural. </p><p> He tried to get up and gasped as his legs <em>ached.</em> “D-dad? D-dad!” It hurt-it hurt so much. Steven clutched at his legs, looking around and whimpering when that hurt too. Pain pounded against his forehead as Steven shivered. Light spilled from the carwash, illuminating the emptiness that surrounded him. “Dad?” </p><p> His dad disappeared and everything <em>hurt</em> the Gems weren’t here either and why did he think he could do this? When had he ever mastered gem stuff on his first try? Never! Never ever-Someone touched his shoulder. “Hey, buddy! I’m here, it’s okay. Can you take a breath?” </p><p> Oh. That’s why his chest hurt. Steven took a deep breath, and then another in sync with the circles his dad rubbed on his back. “W-why did you leave?” </p><p> “I needed to get the van.” Warm arms wrapped around him and tucked him into a seat, a slight pressure against his chest and a click beside him indicating he was strapped in. Steven jumped as the door next to him slammed shut. </p><p> The engine purred to life underneath him. Steven bit his lip as the seat belt jostled his chest, making it burn. “Don’t worry buddy, you’ll be home soon.” </p><p> “Th-thanks dad.” His stomach ached and growled. His dad chuckled as Steven’s eyes popped open. Oh yeah, it had been pretty hard to eat with his hands made of cat heads. Who would’ve thought? Pearl, probably, she would've known. </p><p> Then they were at the house. His dad stopped the car, glancing between the Beach House and Steven before rubbing his neck. “Are the Gems, I dunno, back?” </p><p> “Um.” Steven leaned out the window, <em>ow, </em> and squinted at the pier. He didn’t see a boat. What had the Gems called it, a sloop? Connie probably knew what that meant - she knew so many boat types! But he’ll be alone at the house, again. Oh well. He turned back to his dad, <em>ow.</em> “They’re not back yet. Thanks for the ride home dad.” He got out and- wait why did two car doors close? </p><p> His dad grinned at him from the back of the van, hauling a red sleeping bag over one shoulder and locking the car. “Y’know, I’m going to open the car wash later tomorrow.” </p><p> “Wha-but, but you’ll lose business!” </p><p> His dad shrugged, falling into step beside him. “Eh, it’s not nearly as important as spending time with my kid.” </p><p> “Are-are you sure?” Steven opened the door to the house, letting his dad in before closing it behind himself. “I don’t want to be a bother and-and what if someone <em>really</em> needs their cash washed? Be-because they’re going to a race or something?” </p><p> He watched his dad take a deep breath, laying the sleeping bag on the couch and moving into the kitchen. Steven clambered onto a barstool, gaze intent on his dad’s face. “Steven, I want you to pay very close attention to what I’m about to tell you, okay?” </p><p> Steven nodded. His dad sounded <em>super</em> serious, like the one time he accidentally heard him and Pearl arguing. </p><p> “You’ll never be a burden to me, you got that?” Steven smiled. That was nice of him to say! His dad smiled back. “Now how about you go change into some dry clothes while I make some grub? I don’t need Pearl on my back for letting you catch a cold.” </p><p> Oh yeah, he <em>was</em> pretty cold now that he thought about it. “Okay-dokie.” Steven barely restrained himself from skipping up the steps. His legs still ached. </p><p> Steven grimaced as he stripped, his muscles throbbing as he lifted his arms to put on his pajamas. It was fine, he’s fine. He got in over his head with all this shapeshifting, so it makes sense it hurts, right? Yeah. Hopefully his headache would go away too. </p><p> “Schtu-ball, dinner!” Steven bit his lip to distract him from his stinging feet as he hurried down the steps. His dad grinned apologetically from the kitchen. A plate of sandwiches sat on the counter. “Hope PB&amp;Js are okay.” </p><p> Steven smiled as he scarfed one down. “O’ course! Fanks da’!” </p><p> His dad took a seat beside him. “No problem kiddo. But tell Pearl she needs to buy some more food, your guys’ fridge is pretty bare.” His dad’s smile fell. “So uh, I don’t know much about gem stuff but that was pretty intense. Are you-are you okay?” </p><p> <em> A chorus of meows surrounded him, more added when another face popped out of his body and he wasn’t Steven he wasn’t shapeshifting he didn’t know who he was anymore and nobody was here, help-</em> Steven gulped down a second sandwich and beamed, “I’m fine! I just made a mistake with my shapeshifting. I was trying to be a cat like Amethyst, but I can’t do that I guess? Maybe ‘cause I’m half-human. But it’s fine!” </p><p> “Steven that was scary and it wasn’t even happening to <em>me.</em> Are you sure you’re okay?” </p><p> Steven bobbed his head as he reached for a fourth sandwich. “Yep! Just another day in the life of ol’ Steven Universe!” It was a more terrifying day than he had had for a while, but his dad didn’t need to know that. “Thanks for making dinner.” He hugged his dad before heading to the bathroom for his nightly routine. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> {%%%%%} </p>
</div><p> Steven stared at the shower. <em> Water blasted him from everywhere, soaking into every cat head and he was drowning, soap coating his eyes his mouth his ears the world was only foam and blue and pain-</em> He laughed nervously, taking out his toothpaste and toothbrush instead. “I already had a shower today!” It’s fine! He showered when he went through the carwash to make the cats disappear from his body! Sure, he can’t think of showering now without going back to <em>that</em> but he’ll get over it! It’s fine! </p><p> Steven spat into the sink, grimacing at the blood-tinged and hair-flecked spittle. “Ew.” </p><p> Someone knocked on the door. “You okay? You’ve been in there kind of a long time.” </p><p> “Yeah, sorry!” Steven called out, rinsing out the sink, and shoving his toothbrush into a cup. “Just thinking!” </p><p> “Well, okay-“ Greg faltered as Steven opened the door, barreling into his chest. “Woah buddy, what happened? Are you okay?” </p><p> “Nothin’.” He squeezed him tighter. His dad’s hugs were always so <em>warm.</em> They were warm and human. Steven loved the Gems’ hugs too, but they weren't the same. His dad’s arms tightened in response. “I love you, dad.” </p><p> “I love you too Steven. You know you can tell me anything, right?” </p><p> Steven <em>wished.</em> But his dad doesn't need to hear about his son's screwups. That would just make him worry, and he might tell the Gems, and then the Gems would worry, and nothing good would come out of that. Nobody needed to know. He's fine. </p><p> Steven nodded into his dad’s shirt. “Mmhm. Goodnight!” He chirped as he let go, bouncing up the steps before peering over the floor. </p><p> His dad looked up, staring straight up at him with a teasing smile, “Goodnight bud.” Steven waved sheepishly before pulling back and getting into his bed. </p><p> Steven stared at the ceiling. The house creaked and the ocean roared like always. But the constant buzzing in his ears was interrupted by the noise downstairs. The sink turned on and his dad hummed some light tune as he washed the dishes. It was weird to hear someone downstairs. The Gems usually got home late after he went to bed or early before he got up. But it was nice to have someone here after today. </p><p> It was fine. He was okay! Yeah, everything got scary by the end, and Steven doesn't know what would have happened if his dad hadn't been there, <em>but</em> at least he knows he can't shapeshift now! And thank goodness the Gems weren’t here to see him make a big fool out of himself. Steven rolled in his covers with a shaky smile. Better yet, his dad helped him! But he had looked so scared, but dad still figured it out! They had figured out how to solve it together - the two Universe boys! Everything was fine! Plus, he had a cool story to tell the Gems now! Everything was fine. </p><p> Body taut as a string, Steven fell into a dreamless sleep. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> {%%%%%}</p>
</div><p> “Carol, don’t touch the banana man, he’s gonna...” Steven murmured sleepily, taking a deep breath, “Else he’ll steal your waffles...” </p><p> Wait, waffles? “Dad!” Steven sat up. “Dad’s here!” He forgot! Wait, why’s dad here? </p><p> <em> Sand decorated his eyes his face his mouth as he stumbled across the beach, only a few more feet. His dad’s car wash sign was a beacon in the dark, please be awake help- </em> </p><p> “Oh,” Steven grimaced as he rifled through his closet. “It’s-okay, that sucked, but it’s okay! It’s in the past, it’s fine, it won’t-I won't shapeshift again! I’m fine!” </p><p> Tugging his t-shirt on, Steven paused. He flapped his arms and stretched them as far as he could go. “It doesn’t hurt!” Steven danced down the steps, giggling as he fell on his butt at the bottom of the stairs. </p><p> His dad turned around with a smile. “Morning schtu-ball. Hope you like waffles; I’ve been meaning to use this old waffle iron for ages.” </p><p> Steven gasped, hopping in place and voice growing louder. “Dad! Dad! DAD!” </p><p> “I’m right here Steven.” </p><p> “Can we make a together breakfast?!” It’d be even better with homemade waffles than Keggos! Plus that weird painting Garnet had had wasn’t there so there wasn't any danger of his together breakfast becoming sentient! </p><p> “Sure, if you want.” </p><p> “Yay! First we need the <em>best</em> strawberries...” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> {%%%%%}</p>
</div><p> “I didn’t know waffles and popcorn could ever go together. Today.” His dad thumped his chest, “I stand corrected.” </p><p> Steven laughed. “I told you they’re the best!” </p><p> “I don’t know about that - maple syrup will always be near and dear to my waffle heart - but I’m sure we can agree to disagree.” His dad’s grin faltered as he glanced out the window. “Do the Gems-are the Gems ever here in the morning?” </p><p> “Mmm, sometimes.” ‘Sometimes’ meaning once every couple of weeks. “They don’t cook breakfast though unless it’s Pearl. Sometimes it’s not the right type of breakfast food either,” Steven chuckled, taking a big bite. “O’ I nee’ ca’ ‘ums!” </p><p> His dad laughed, “Chew, swallow, <em>then</em> talk, bud.” </p><p> Following his dad’s advice, Steven found it a lot easier to talk. “PUNS!” </p><p> “What about ‘em?” </p><p> “I need them! Cat puns to tell the Gems when they come back! It’s gonna be great!” Steven ticked off his fingers, “I’ve got meowmarvelous but that’s kinda long, maybe I’m feline good right meow?” </p><p> His dad snapped his fingers, leaning on the table. “How about-you’re going to ask them about their trip right?” Steven nodded. “I hope your trip wasn’t catastrophic!” </p><p> Steven grinned. “He’s got jokes!” He glanced out the window, his grin growing even bigger. A little blue and green boat sailed on the horizon. “I can’t think of any other ones.” </p><p> His dad collected their dishes, the running faucet a background to his words. “Good thing you’re talking to a pun master. Lemme think, was your trip purrfect? Or I litter-ally got caught up in cats! On second thought, maybe not that one.” </p><p> His dad grimaced, scrubbing vigorously at the waffle iron. “Are they coming soon?” </p><p> “Mmhm! They’re almost here!” </p><p> His dad dropped the waffle iron into the sink with wide eyes, spinning around to face him. “What do you mean they’re almost here?” Huh? </p><p> Steven pointed out the window. The sloop was much closer. “Can’t wait to see them huh? Me either!” </p><p> “No no, I don’t-“ His dad frowned, “I wish you were kitten me right meow.” </p><p> Steven tilted his head. “Is everything okay dad?” </p><p> “I can’t-I can’t be here when they come back, it just,” His dad broke off with a sigh, moving to collect his things. “I’ll see you later.” </p><p> Steven didn’t understand what was going on. This must be an adult thing. He hugged his dad. “Are you sure you can’t stay?” </p><p> “Yeah, sorry buddy.” His dad let go, giving him a small push towards the door. “Now I’m sure you’ll want to see them.” </p><p> Putting on a smile, Steven opened the door and gave his dad a small wave. “Thank you for the waffles they were delicious I love you bye!” </p><p> Racing across the sand, Steven’s head buzzed with all sorts of questions. Why couldn’t his dad stay at the house? Why did the Gems not like his dad? What was the monster like? Which pun should he use first? Did Garnet get something for him? Did his mom have something to do with all of it? Why were adults so hard to understand? </p><p> Steven skidded to the end of the pier, waving his arms as he almost fell in the water. “Oops! Hope the Gems didn’t see that.” With a wry grin, Steven sat down and waited for his caretakers to come home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>In “Cat Fingers”, Greg and Steven figure out how to get rid of all the cats at night. The Crystal Gems returned home during the day, indicating a day has passed. </p><p>In the show, did Steven trudge home, dripping wet and presumably bone-weary? I don’t want to know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>